The Forks Player
by jesslouise23
Summary: Bella moves to Forks for the duration of her senior year,on her first day she isn't so lucky,she meets Forks' notorious player,Edward Cullen will she fall for his player ways?Or trick him with her own?Rated M:Potty mouths,drunk teenagers,and citrus.OOCAH
1. Welcome to Forks

**Hey everyone, this is a rewrite of Hate the Player Not the Game, originally it was my cousin's story her account name was, pepsi_fresh, but she has passed the rights onto me. I have changed somethings, but I have kept the story generally the same. :)**

**Disclaimer: All the characters in the story go to Stephenie Meyers, my cousin and I just like messing with them.**

**Well I hope you like the story. Review at the end and let me know what you think!**  


* * *

Chapter One: Welcome to Forks!

I was laying in my bed thinking about the past week, and trying to figure out what my mother, Renee had told me.

"_Hun, I think it would be for the best if you moved to your father's place for the remainder of your senior year. I'm sorry but you're just too much to handle. I'm sorry sweetheart, I truly I'm."_

Yeah she's sorry my ass. I can't believe she's doing this to me. I haven't been that bad, I mean yeah I smoked, drank, and been in a couple fights, but what kid hasn't? She doesn't have to be so cruel and send me to live with my father in fucking Forks. It rains ninety percent out of the year.

_I think it would be for the best._ The best for who, not me, for her she wants alone time with her darling new hubby Phil. Ugh, I mean I think the guy is great for her considering that he's rich from being a pro baseball player, and can get her anything she wants. But that's no reason to kick me out. Phil told me that he well get me anything I want if I'd move out and stop upsetting my mother. I told him that if he got me a black card that he pays for no matter what the bill is then I'd gladly move out. I came home from school yesterday to find the card on the table along with a first class airline ticket to Port Angeles Airport. I couldn't believe it, he actually wanted me out. And when I went up to my room all my stuff was already in boxes and all my clothes were in suitcases. They weren't giving me the choice anymore; I was officially being forced to move.

So here I am laying on my bed dreading the last five minutes that I have in Phoenix.

"Bella it's time to go."

Okay, so maybe not five minutes more like none. I grabbed my carryon bag and took one final glance at the room that was mine for the last fourteen years and then I walked down the stairs and out the front door.

When we made it to the airport drop-off section the baggage checker took my suitcases.

"Bella please remember this is best for all of us, and we only want the best for you. You know that right?" My mother tells me, huh she really expects me to believe that bullshit. She was looking at me with the puppy dog eyes. Yep she really does expect me to believe it.

Un-fucking-believable.

"Yeah Renee sure, the best for me right."

"Isabella what have I told you about calling me by my first name?"

"Yeah well I really don't consider you my mother anymore, because mothers DON'T KICK OUT THEIR DAUGHTERS!"

"Bella don't do this you know how bad we feel about making you move-" I didn't let her finish.

"Renee I'm going to be late for my flight." After that I grabbed my carry on and walked though the sliding doors to my new destination. I took the chance of looking back at my mother one last time, and saw that she was crying into Phil's shoulder. I almost began to feel guilty for making her cry.

Almost.

I walked on to the plane, lucky I didn't have to wait for boarding, because talking to my mother for the last time took up that time, when I arrived at the terminal, they were already boarding.

I found my seat and no one was next to me which I was grateful for. I sat down and waited until electronic devices could be used.

"_We are in the air you are now free to use your electronics."_ The stewardess said over the intercom.

I pull my ipod out of my bag and plugged my ears with the headphones.

'Born for This' started playing, and I was finally able to relax. I was so relaxed I felt myself lip singing to the words.

_Oh no I just keep on falling_

_(Back to the same old…)_

_And where's hope when misery comes crawling?_

_(Oh my way, Ay…)_

_With your faith you'll trigger a landslide_

_(victory)_

_To kill off this common sense of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_We don't need the headlines_

_We just want…_

_(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Right now you're the only reason_

_(I'm not letting go, oh…)_

_And time out if everyone's worth pleasing_

_(Well ha-ha!)_

_You'll trigger a landslide_

_(Victory)_

_to kill off their finite state of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_No, we don't want your headlines_

_We just want…_

_(We want the airwaves back, we want the airwaves back)_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_Ok, then you say this with me_

_Go!_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_OK, then you say this with me_

_Go!_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for_

_We were born for_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

I guess I fell asleep because I was woken up by my body being shaken.

"Umm... Ms. we've landed. Ms?" I heard the stewardess say.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"We've landed and it's time to get off the plane."

"Oh, right thanks." I felt the horrid blush rise to my cheeks.

"No problem."She smiled in response.

I turned my ipod off and made my way off the plane to be greeted by a middle-aged man, with dark brown hair and a ridiculous mustache and the same color eyes as me. It could only be one person, my father Charlie.

"Hey, Bells over here."

"Oh hey, Char-dad, how have you been?" I wasn't every comfortable with talking to him I mean the last time I talked to the guys was when I was being forced to come here for four weeks in the summer, which I had ended when I turned ten. He understood.

"I've been good, you?"

"Good."

"That's good."

"Yeah, I guess." Yeah definitely awkward.

"Why don't we get the bags and make our way to the car. This way you have time to go home and unpack considering you have school tomorrow."

"Wait I start tomorrow? I thought I don't start until next week?"

"Nope, I took the liberty of signing you up as soon as Renee called me and told me you were coming to live with me."

Oh thanks Charlie I really appreciate it. Ugh I can't believe I have less then twenty-four hours to settle in and get ready for tomorrow.

"Oh okay" I put on my best fake smile. This was going to be along year .

We got all of my suitcases and made our way to the car. I was surprised to see that Charlie hadn't brought the police cruiser at least that meant I have a way of transportation. We arrived at the house about six and that gave me plenty of time to get at least three suitcases unpacked. This house the same as the last time I was here, and when I went into my room it was the same as it was seven years ago. The pale yellow walls with blue curtains on the windows, but instead of a twin sized bed, it was now a full sized and had new sheets and comforter set.

The doorbell rang so I ran downstairs to see who was at the door.

I opened the door to a young man between the age of maybe nineteen and twenty-one years old. He was okay.

"Hello, I have a package for Charles Swan."

"Umm… he's somewhere around here can I just sign for him I'm his daughter."

"Yeah that's fine, I just need you to sign here.-He pointed to the line marked with an x.- and here." Once I finished signing on the lines marked he handed me a box and a piece of paper stating that Charlie received the package.

"Okay your all set. And don't hesitate to call or text." That's when I looked at the paper and his number was on it. What did he have the number already written down or something? He must do this a lot; write down his number just in case he came across a house with young girl that he thought was hot. I closed the door and jumped to the sound of Charlie's voice.

"Hey Bells who was that?"

"Oh the UPS guy, you got a package."

"Oh okay thanks just leave it on the table, will ya?"

I nodded and placed the package on the table and walked back up to my room to finish unpacking.

By the time I knew it, it was already ten-thirty. I decided that I would go to bed now so I could wake up early the next day.

I jumped into my soft full sized bed. I don't know what was in store for me tomorrow at Forks High, I was just hoping it wouldn't be as boring as it seems.

* * *

**Hello again, well what do you think? Let me know!:)**


	2. First Day

**Hi everybody, I decided to added the second chapter also, I just couldn't wait! :)**

**Disclaimer: All the characters in the story go to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Chapter Two: First Day

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock, not wanting to wake up just yet I flipped over and threw the pillow over my head. But the buzzing wouldn't stop so I threw my legs over the side and dragged my ass to the bathroom. I went through my morning routine, hot shower, brushing my teeth, and brushing my hair.

I walked out the bathroom and into my room to figure out what I was going to wear for my first day at Forks High. After looking in my closet for about ten minutes I pulled out my medium wash skinny jeans that accent ass in the best possible way and my black zip front tank top, I threw on my black converse and walked back to the bathroom to blow dried my hair and add a light touch of makeup. Once I was finished I walked down the stairs to find a note on the fridge.

_Bells, left for work early. Hope you have a great first day (:_

_-Dad _

_P.S. Here are the keys to the car, don't wreck her, you know how to drive right? Well please just take care of her, she's brand spankin' new._

Huh, I never thought of Charlie the type to think of his car as an actual person. I walk out the house and got into Charlie's 2010 Nissan Altima. After driving for about fifteen minutes, I found the school. I pulled into the first open spot I saw, got out and headed for the main office.

"Hey Sexy," I heard some guy scream.

I turned toward the voice and saw five of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. They beckoned me over to them. There was a short pixie like girl with black spiky hair & grayish blue eyes_, _holding the hand of a tall well built blond with ice blue eyes. Next to him was a girl that puts every super model to shame. She had curly blond hair & ice blue eyes I was betting that the two were twins. She was holding what looked like a body builder's hand he had dark brown hair and hazel eyes_. _But none of them compared to the Greek god standing next to them.

This guy was ridiculously sexy. His face was perfect, like it was carved from stone or something. He had these dark, piercing green eyes with long dark eyelashes that surrounded them. His cheek bones are as high as fucking super model. He had a wide, square, angled jaw and bronze colored hair that stuck up in all different directions looking as though he just rolled out of bed, but it suited him well.

He must have been one that yelled Hey Sexy across the parking lot; I presume he was talking to me because he was staring intentionally at me.

"Um, were you talking to me?" I asked as I walked over to the group.

"Yes I was you've got to be new here."

"Yep, sadly."

"Well welcome I'm Edward; this is Emmett- he gestured to the body builder- and his bitchy girlfriend Rose- he pointed to the blond super model. That over there is Jasper Rose's twin brother and the pixie girl is Alice my sister."

"Cool, well I have to go, see ya around." I started to walk away.

"Don't we get your name?" He yelled after me.

"Yeah It's Bella. Bye."

I walked to the door that was clearly marked as Office, and walked inside. There was a red haired woman, with big rimmed glasses.

"May I help you dear?"

"Yeah I'm here to pick up my schedule."

"Okay dear, and your name?"

"Yeah, Bella Swan.' She went searching in the computer, looking under all the different names that started with S. ' Ah, yes here we are. Isabella Swan."

"Yep, that would be me."

She handed me my schedule with my classes, a piece of paper for my teachers to sign and a map so I wouldn't get lost. Howa person could get lost in this school is beyond me. My school in Phoenix was twice the size of this school. I looked at my schedule to see where I was supposed to be for first hour.

_Hour1: AP English- Mrs. Vancouver. Thank God an actual class I'll like._

_Hour2: Trigonometry-Mr. Connor. Great I know I already hate this teacher just by looking at the subject he teaches. _

_Hour3: French- Mademoiselle Lisa_

_Hour4: Senior Study _

_Hour5: Senior Lunch_

_Hour6: Biology-Mr. Banner_

_Hour7: Gym - Coach Clap. That class will be interesting._

I made my way to my first class which was English. English is my best and favorite subject because of the reading and writing. It soothed me better than anything else could. I walked into the class and was immediately the center of attention. Every single pair of eyes were on me whether they were glaring, smiling, or just plain staring, I still felt incredibly uncomfortable. I walked up to the teacher's desk and handed her the slip to sign. She gave me one look and said for me to sit in the back open seat. When I took a glance to the back of the room I saw the pixie like girl, Alice sitting in the seat next to mine.

I walked down the aisle to my seat. Once I sat down the teacher started talking about a book they were reading. Hamlet, oh good I already read it now I don't have to worry about being behind.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen you met me before school, well not really my brother just kind of told you my name."

"Right well I'm Bella Swan."

"Oh as in Chief Swan's daughter?"

"The very one,"

Alice seemed very nice; I think I would like to become good friends with her. Though I wasn't sure about the rest of the crew hopefully they were as welcoming as Alice. Though they are pretty intimidating, especially the blond girl, Rose, but I can't judge until I officially meet them.

The bell rang signaling the students to move to their next class.

"Hey Bella what do you have next?" Alice asked as we made our way out into the crowded halls.

"I have Trig with Mr. Connor, you?"

"Wow that's a hard and intense class, and I have Spanish III." That sucks I was hoping I would've had someone talk to throughout the day, but I guess I'm on my own for now. Oh well.

"Oh okay well I'm going to get going, don't want to be late for my second class of my first day." I started walking in the opposite direction when I heard her respond.

"Okay, bye Bella, have fun in Trig." Have fun? How could I have fun in a class I hate?

I walked down the hall and around the corner I saw room 212. I walked through the door and instantly knew that the class would be interesting.

As I made my way inside the classroom I saw two of the people that I had met in the parking lot. One of them was the girl Rose and the other was the Greek god Edward. I went to the teacher and he signed my slip, but before letting me take a seat he made me introduce myself.

"Okay, why don't you just say your name where you're from and something about yourself? Just something simple, nothing too personal, just so everyone gets to know who you are."

Simple right, "Um… Hi my name is Bella Swan, and yes I'm the police chief's daughter. I just moved from Phoenix Arizona, and I like to have fun."

"Okay, Miss Swan why don't you take a seat between Rosalie and Edward in the back, okay?" Yeah just chipper. Of course he has to put me in between them.

I made my way to the back of the room and took my seat, almost immediately Rose started talking to me. I was surprised because she didn't seem one for open arms to new people. Well I guess this is an exception to don't judge a book by its cover.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie, but you could call me Rose. I love your top!" Wow she's really nice.

"Thanks, I like your Nikes." They were a bright baby blue and white with the Nike sign in red along with the shoelaces. She had Blu and Cheese shirt on from that cartoon show, with a pair of simple black skinny jeans. It was unbelievable how she pulled that off, she rocked the outfit and I think she knew it too.

"Thank you I love them. They are one of my favorite pair."

"Hey Sexy," I heard someone say. I turned around to meet the amazing green eyes of Edward Cullen. I figured his last name since he was Alice's brother.

"It's Bella." I responded with slight annoyance in my voice.

"Yeah yeah I know that, but I think they should have named you Sexy. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?"

"Um… Yeah let me think about that…No." I turned back around to face Rose when he started talking again.

"Why not?" He asked with a tone that says 'no one turns me down, I turn them down.'

"Because I said so that's why." I didn't want to give him an explanation because in all honesty I didn't have one. So I turned back around to talk to Rose again, but once again I was stopped.

"But there's got to be a reason you don't want to. You just can't say no, because you want too, that wouldn't fair on my part." Did he seriously just say that or am I going crazy.

"What?"

"That wouldn't be fair if you just said no for no reason. I mean everyone's got to have a reason."

"And you just proved mine." He gave me a look like I on crack "You want to know my reason it's because your one of those guys that know their hot and use it to fuck girls over, and then get cocky when they get rejected. So thanks but, I'm not interested in having another cocky bastard in my life." The bell rang, and I walked out of the classroom leaving a very stunned Edward behind.

French and Study Hall passed with a breeze and it was finally time for lunch. I ended up having Study with Jasper and Alice, and they both invited me to sit with them and the rest of the crew at lunch. Alice, Jasper, and I all made our way to the food line, Rose and I think his name was Emmett were already there.

"Hey Bella how was French and Study?" Rose asked me once we were on the line.

"Good I guess I mean I got Jasper and Alice in study with me, so it wasn't that boring."

"So Bella I heard you called out Edward on his cocky ways in Trig this morning." Emmett said to me with a huge smile on his face.

"Yeah I guess you could call it that, but he wanted a reason to why I rejected him and I told him."

"Wait you rejected Eddie?"

"Yeah why what did he tell you?"

"He told me and about half the school that you asked him out and he rejected you so you called him out on being a cocky bastard." I was fuming I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He told people that he rejected me when it was the other way around. Un-fucking-believable. I guess you could tell I was mad by the look on my face, because Emmett was trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working.

"Bells, calm down it isn't that big of a deal, he's just trying to keep his ego and rep up. It's nothing against you. Don't worry about it believe me people well forget about it in no time." That made me feel a little bit better, that is until the asshole himself walked through the door with three whores on his side. I was ready to walk over and put him in his fucking place, but I decided that he wasn't worth the embarrassment, and knowing me I would end up embarrassing myself instead of him. I tried not to glance over but I couldn't help it. There was something about him that even though he was a complete and utter dick I couldn't stop looking at him. And then he caught me.

Our eyes met and he just glared at me. This guy has got to be kidding me; he's the one that told half the school he rejected me to boast his already boasted ego. Alice had caught my staring and somehow knew what I was up to.

Once we all got our food, we made our way to a table way in the back corner. I wonder why they sat all the way back here, but I guess it was good on my count since there wasn't really anyone around to bother me. Dickward started making his way to the table with the three whores on his side.

"The strawberry blonde is Tanya, the bleach blonde is Lauren and the brunette is Jessica. Don't mind them, they are the biggest bitches you will ever meet, trust us." Rose whispered to me, I guess that would make sense that they hung on Edward, the four of them fit together.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" The blond Lauren asked, she had a nasally voice, that you can tell got very annoying if listened to for more than five minutes.

"Yes."

"So name?"

"Oh I figured you would already know it, but in that case it's Bella."

"Wow that means beautiful in Italian, did you know that?" Wow everyone is the world knows that.

"Yeah I knew I'm surprised you did though."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I think you know exactly what it's supposed to mean." I really didn't want to talk to her I could hear she was starting to get pissed off, but I didn't care. People like her I learned to avoid.

"Wow you're a bitch to me and now you're a bitch to my girls. Are you ever not a bitch to people?" Edward was now talking and I didn't want to hear his voice either, even though it was like velvet.

"Yeah I'm not a bitch to people who actually, tell the truth about something not lie to help their reputation. Am also not a bitch to my new friends here." I gestured to the four beautiful people at the table. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm trying to eat."

I turned around to face the others and was met with everyone trying to contain their laughter. I just smirked; I ended up just eating my apple and looking around the lunch room. I saw that Edward was sitting with Tanya, Lauren, Jessica and a few other people. I recognized one of the guys from my French class, I was pretty sure his name was Mike. He had short blond hair with baby blue eyes, he had that cute baby face, that reminded me of my ex Mason.

All too soon the bell rang for the next class and I had to say goodbye to everyone. I told them I had Biology and Emmett broke out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Oh, you'll see you might not be laughing when you get there, but you'll certainly be pissed." I had no idea what Emmett was trying to get at. He was making me kind of nervous and curious at the same time. That's when it clicked.

"You're not telling me that, that person is in that class are you?"

"Um…Bella yeah Edward is in that class, he maybe a dick, but he's a smart dick." Rose said.

"Just great. I can't wait" My voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Well I'm going to go than the faster I get to that class, maybe the faster I get out."

"Oh and Bella would you like to come shopping with us this weekend?" Alice said while jumping for joy awaiting my answer. I then realized I couldn't because I was going shopping for my room and my furniture was coming on Sunday.

"Sorry, Alice, but I have to decorate my room; I'm repainting and getting all new décor. But if you would like you and Rose could help me out."

"Oh okay, yeah that would be great it's still shopping right? I was meaning to go to Bed, Bath& Beyond anyway. I could help you with decorating and picking out some of the decor." She still sounded extremely excited. I was beginning to think she was like this all the time.

"Hey what about us, we could also help you, the more the merrier." Jasper said, wow he was really nice too. I was beginning to actually like Forks. Okay did I just say that, I'm definitely going insane.

"Yeah that's great, we could talk about it more after school, I better get going before I'm late-" And just as I said that the late bell rang. I realized something weren't the going to be late too? They didn't seem to be in a rush to get anywhere.

"Hey aren't you guys going to be late?"

"Nope. We all have free period." Rose answered. Well weren't they lucky. Oh shit I looked at the clock in the hallway I was fifteen minutes late, great.

"Alright, guys I'll talk to you later." I said as I ran down the hall to Biology.

When I reached the door I pulled it open, only to interrupt the teachers lesson get more attention that I so don't need. Mr. Banner looked at me up and down I thought I was going to puke, this guy is a creeper. I just smiled and gave him the paper for him to sign. He told me to take a seat on the left side of the room. I turned around and looked into the eyes of the impeccable Greek god. Whose name was none other than, Edward Cullen. Did god hate me?

I walked to my new seat, and the first words out of his mouth were,

"So, you sure you don't want to go out with me?" He said with a smug smile on his face that I just wanted to slap off.

Yes, God hated me.

* * *

**Sooooo? Thoughts and reviews are wonderful things that you should share :)**


	3. Phone Number

**Hey everyone, here's Chapter Three :)**

**Disclaimer: All the characters in the story go to Stephenie Meyers and the some of the plot goes to my amazing cousin.**

**Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Chapter Three: Phone Number

"You've got to be kidding me right?"

"No actually I'm not I really want to take you out."

"Well I'm not interested so stop fucking asking!"

"Oooo, feisty are we? I love that in a woman."

Oh my God this guy cannot be fucking serious right now. This is the exact reason I stopped dating, all these assholes that don't even now a decent pick up line. Not that I would go for him whether he had one or not, I'm just saying. I did my best to ignore him, so I started listening to the meaningless shit that Mr. Banner was talking about. I was about to doze off when I felt something being shoved underneath my arm. I looked to the right and saw a piece of paper folded. I looked up and saw that there was a lopsided grin playing on his soft beautiful looking lips.

Hold up beautiful, okay I think this thick air is finally getting to me. I opened the paper which I immediately regretted.

**Can I at least have your number?**

When is he going to quit?

_No._ I scrabbled quickly, pushing it to his side. Almost immediately it was back under my arm.

**Fine, but here's mine in case you change your mind. 555-4056**

I didn't even respond. The bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," I mumbled. I took the note and got out of my seat. I made sure he was looking and when I was sure he was looking, I threw I right in the trash. I heard him say 'bitch' and I smiled to myself.

Gym was the worst Coach Clap made me change even though it was my first day. And I managed to trip about seven times, but only fell flat on my face about two, which I was very proud of. Once gym was over I changed clothes and made my way to the parking lot. I suddenly saw red Edward Fucking Cullen was leaning against my car, 'Is this kid ever going to back the fuck off?' I was ready to kill him, but ended up not having to because he turned around and saw my face glaring at him and backed off.

'Good boy, good Edward."

"Hey Baby." He did not just call me baby. Alright he wants to play than I'll play.

"Hey" I said with the best seduction voice I could muster. I guess it worked because his eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. He shook his head and continued speaking.

"I wanted to give you this because somehow the other one ended up in the garbage" He handed me a piece of paper with his number written on it.

"Oh okay, yeah I don't know how that happened, I guessed it slipped. I'll make sure to give you a call tonight." Yeah right!

"Okay, cool. Then I'll see ya tomorrow."

"You definitely well." I put on my best fake smile, and added a wink to make sure he didn't see through my lying.

I got into my car and revved the engine, pulling it out if the parking spot I rolled down the window and threw the paper right out, screaming,

"NOT IN THIS LIFE TIME ASSWARD!"

I looked in the review mirror and saw Emmett and Jasper dying with laughter, while Alice and Rose were trying to be polite and keep it in. I didn't even bother looking at Edward's face; I just zoomed out of the parking lot. When I finally got home I went up stairs and started on the homework I had. Most teachers didn't give me much, but English I had a lot, but I expected it. I finished around seven and made my way down stairs.

'I'm hungry' I said to myself. I opened the fridge and saw there wasn't anything, but milk, eggs, orange juice, and cheese. Okay mental note 'Food shopping tomorrow, and ask Charlie how he survived.' I decided to just order pizza and be done with it.

Once I finished up with the pizza place, the door opened.

"Bells, I'm Home."

"Don't have to yell I'm right here." I guess he didn't see me by the sink.

"Oh. Hey, um... I forgot to tell you we really don't have much to eat so if you want we could-"

"Already taken care of Dad I ordered pizza a little bit ago it should be here in a matter of minutes. Just go relax and watch the game, I'll bring it to you when it gets here."

"Awe, Bells you didn't have to do all that we could have easily gone to the diner."

"Non-sense, it was my pleasure."

Charlie went into the living room to watch the game while I waited for the pizza. About thirty minutes later the doorbell rang. I grabbed the money off the table and went to open the door. I was greeted by a sexy looking man, about my age. I looked at his name tag and it read James, in big bold letters.

"Hey, I'm James; your total is $17.55." His voice was low, but not too low to where you think he has a problem. He had the bad boy vibe to him, and he was hot. He had short cut blond hair and Grey eyes that had just a hint of blue in them; they were very beautiful, almost as beautiful as Cullen's.

Almost.

"Bella, here you go, keep the change." I was about to close the door when he spoke again.

"Yeah the chief's daughter you're in my Trig class."

"Oh okay, I must not have seen you."

"I guess not, will I better get going or my boss is going to murder me."

I nodded and told him it was nice meeting him, closing the door but not before I stared at his ass, man did that boy have a nice fucking ass.

I brought Charlie his pizza and told him I was going to eat in my bedroom because I had loads of homework to finish. Before getting ready for bed I walked to my closet to see what I wanted to wear tomorrow. I decided on my black and gold 'Stay Brutal' t-shirt, my black waxed skinny jeans, and my gold metallic converse.

The first day of Forks High actually tried me out. I was surprised; I thought it was going to be boring, I guess I was wrong.

The next morning I so didn't feel like getting up to go to school, but I forced myself out of bed anyway. Once I was done with my morning routine, I got dressed and did what I had to do. I decided to straighten my hair because it would look better with my outfit.

When I was done I walked down the stairs and grabbed a pop-tart out of the cabinet. Even though I was never fond of them, I didn't feel like being late because I wanted to make eggs for breakfast. I grabbed my bag and went out to the car. It was surprisingly not raining, but it wasn't sunny either. I must look like I complete nutcase not wearing a coat, hat, and gloves like the rest of the population, but I didn't give two shits. I was almost to school when I saw flashing lights behind me.

'You've got to be kidding me, right?' I said to myself. This must not be Charlie because he would never pull his own car over let alone his daughter. I wasn't even going that fast, only 115, but I didn't want to be late, but never mind that now there is no possible way I can make it on time. I rolled down the window and waited for the cop to come.

"Do you have any idea how fast you were going, Miss?" Nope not Charlie, new guy I could tell by his badge it only had one star meaning he was an amateur.

"Yeah, I do but I'm going to be late for school and if I am my father is going blow his load. So if you could just give me a warning then I'll be on my way."

"Yeah, license and registration please," shit, now I'm going to get it, when he sees who my father is he's going to be a snitch and tell everyone he pulled over the chief's daughter. Or maybe he won't. I was really counting on the second one. I grabbed my license and the registration from the glove compartment and handed it to him. When he looked at it, he did a double take thing. He looked up at me and smiled. He fucking smiled.

"So the Chief's daughter likes to speed does she? Wait until he finds out that I pulled over his daughter on her way to school." Fuck I'm so fucked, unless...

"Oh come on. You're seriously thought you're going to get props because you ratted out the Chief's daughter? I believe, he'll be pissed off that an amateur like you tattled on his only daughter that just moved back to her home town. Have ever heard John Brook?"

"No, Why?"

"Of course not, he ratted me out last week and the Chief well let's just say you replaced him, okay?" I know it was a bitchy thing to do, but I couldn't get a ticket, at least not this early in the game.

"Yeah, well here's your license and here's your ticket. Have a wonderful day. But just to be fair- he said the next part in a whisper like he was telling a secret- 'I won't tell your father, it'll just be between us. Okay?"

"Yeah, Bye, Asshole," I didn't wait for his response I revved the engine and drove the same speed as before, making sure to leave tire marks in the road.

I can't believe that ass actually gave me a ticket. I parked in the first open spot I saw and practically ran inside. I was in deep shit. Once I arrived in front of the door to English, I pulled it open, but when I walked inside no one was there. 'That's odd.' I ran to the main office to see where they were. That's when I remembered that Mrs. Vancouver said that we were going to be in the library to start our projects and get our partners. I ran down the halls to the library, and saw the whole class there, sighing with relief I opened the doors and the whole class turned their attention to me.

Great.

"Well, Miss. Swan so great for you to join us, you'll be partnered with Miss. Cullen. Get to work."

"Okay." Thank God I was partnered with Alice, but then I remembered that we also had to do this project outside school so I would have to endure Edward Cullen not only at school, but at home too. Maybe I can convince Alice to do it at my house.

"Hey Bella where were you?" Alice asked with worry in her voice.

"I got pulled over by one of Charlie's trainees."I responded.

"Oh that sucks, well at least you didn't get a ticket right, because then Charlie would be pissed." That's when I showed her the ticket.

"Holy Shit you got a ticket?"

"Yep, I can't believe it either; Charlie is going to kill me when I get home."

"Yeah, sorry about that, so about the project how about my house every day after school starting tomorrow night, the fast we get done the better."

"Yeah, I was wondering if we could go to my house I hate dealing with your brother once a day, I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with him twice a day."

"Yeah I see your point, but I could keep him away and we could just work in my room, that way he can't disturb us."

We started talking about the project and what author we were going to do our research on. Alice insisted on sleeping over my house tomorrow night to get started painting early. I didn't argue, because that was my original plan. Once English was over, I couldn't wait for lunch. I talked to James a little before Trig and caught Cullen giving James and me death stares, but I didn't pay him any mind. Once Trig was over I decided to fake illness and go home, so I told Mrs. Cope that I threw up in the bathroom and wanted to go home. She agreed and I told her not to tell Charlie because I didn't want him to worry. Once I got home, I texted Alice.

_Hey skipped the rest of the day see u 2morrow.(: -B_

I was drifting off to sleep when my phone buzzed.

_Alright no problem, we'll miss you in lunch I'll talk to you tomorrow to work out more details for shopping. A_

_Otay, see you tomorrow Ali. B_

I waited a few minutes and when I realized she wasn't gunna text back, I drifted off into the world of dreams.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Let me know if I should continue!**


	4. Truth or Dare

**Hey everyone, here's Chapter Four :)**

**Disclaimer: All the characters in the story go to Stephenie Meyers and the some of the plot goes to my amazing cousin.**

**Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Chapter Four: Truth or Dare

I opened my eyes and looked at time, seeing that it was 6:35 am. Holy shit I slept through the night, I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, went through my morning routine then got ready for school.

School being school dragged on for what seemed like more than the normal eight hours. I decided to run to the food market before going over Alice's house.

When at the supermarket I saw the last person I thought I would, James in the frozen food section looking at the 'Digiorno' pizzas.

"Hey, fancy seeing you here, aren't you supposed to be working?" James turned around and looked surprised to see me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I laughed.

"Umm… it's a supermarket,"

"Heh Heh I know, I was just wondering,"

"Mhm, you just don't want me to tell any of you friends that you go shopping for your family," I looked at him incredulously.

"Okay you caught me, but I'm almost done do you want me to help you with your groceries?"

I smiled, "How sweet, but I'm actually just picking up a few things, I'll only be a minute thanks for asking though."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in school on Monday," I nodded and continued walking in the direction I was headed before I bumped into James.

After twenty minutes of walking up and down isles to find items for dinner over the next couple of days, I paid for my groceries and headed to the car. I was about to jump in the driver's seat when I remembered I forgot milk.

"Ugh", I made my way back inside to the refrigerated section, I was walking down one of the isles when I suddenly felt something very cold hit the back of my leg. I stopped and put down the basket to look at what was on my leg, I turned to see it was ice cream. What the fuck? I didn't see anybody besides an old lady that must've been about ninety. I turned back around to see James with a very big tub of ice cream and a mixing spoon.

"What the fuck James?"

"Sorry I thought it would be funny I didn't-" That's when I took a hand full of the ice cream he was holding and shoved it right in his face. It got in his hair, up his nose, and ironically some did make it into his mouth. I started laughing hysterically, the look on his face was priceless, it was of shock, disappointment, and the look of when someone tells a little kid he can't go to the candy store. Since I wasn't paying attention I didn't see James scoop half the bucket and put it down my shirt. It was freezing, not that I expected anything else of ice cream, but still.

"Oh you asked for it. I looked around and we just so happen to be in the candy/cereal isle, but what I loved that most is that they put the chocolate syrup in this isle too. I took a bottle unscrewed the top and took that annoying sliver paper off and screwed the top back on and pointed it right at James' face.

"Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" I said innocently.

"You know what if you even thi- I didn't let him finish because I took the bottle and squirt it all over his shirt, which just so happen to be white. Then I ran. He started yelling.

"Bella come back here, I'm not done with you." But I didn't listen I just kept running it was so hard not to fall because the ice cream somehow made it to the bottom of my sneakers and I was sliding, and not to mention I was dying with laughter.

I saw the best thing in the world whipped cream in the can and the tube. 'Perfect'

"Ooh, James?" I shouted around the store. I turned the corner to be bombarded with different kinds of things, strawberry syrup, crushed pineapples, and the red sundae cherries with the fancy name. I couldn't be sure what they were called.

"Oh no you didn't?"

"Why yes I think I did!"

I first took the can of whipped cream and sprayed it all over his face, so then he couldn't see. I took the strawberry syrup he had and unscrewed the top, dumping it all over his head. Then I took the canned whipped cream again and made a swirl on top, which was kind of hard because I was lot shorter than him, but I managed, then I put a cherry on top.

"Walla!" I said, I turned to run away again, but I hit into something hard. I looked up to see the face of the owner. He was pissed!"

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU TWO DOING IN MY STORE!" Oh Shit. I took James's hand and ran, but that didn't get me very far because I slipped and fell flat on my ass. By this time James had cleared his face, well eyes, so he could see and started dying laughing.

"I WANT YOU TWO OUT OF MY STORE IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS, BEFORE I CALL THE COPS." Oh no, not my father, I already got the ticket, and with that alone he's going to have a shit fit.

"But sir, we still have to buy our stuff." James said I can't believe him, but I started laughing anyway.

"GETT OUTT!"

"Okay gees' you don't have to yell." This made me laugh harder.

We ran out of the store before the owner could get any angrier, and ran to my car. I stopped and looked at me and James.

Oh no I'm so not getting into Charlie's car like this.

"Oh hell no you are NOT getting into my car like that; Charlie will have an even bigger shit fit if he saw his new car was filled with ice cream and sundae toppings.

"Then how the hell are we getting home?"

"I'll call Alice, she'll come and get the car and we can walk home."

I didn't wait for his response I just took out my cell and dialed Alice's number. On the third ring she finally pick up.

"Hey, Bella where are you?"

"I decided to go a little food shopping before I came to your house but I have one little problem…"

"And what's that,"

"Um… well I kind of bumped into this kid that goes to our school James, and we sort of got into a food fight in the middle of the store, and ended up getting kicked out."

"Holy shit, first you get a ticket and now Charlie's going to get a call saying his daughter and the town delinquent destroyed the town supermarket." I heard her laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up Alice, listen I was wondering if you could come and get my car because I refuse to get in it and if possible could you find us away home, I really don't feel like walking two miles just to get home."

"Yeah hey you know what you don't have to walk I live a couple blocks from there. I'll come get your car and then you could come back to my house take a shower, I'll call a cab for you guys and have it drop you off first at my house and have James dropped off home. Then we could have a big sleepover. Oh Bella it'll be perfect." How the hell did she say that in one breath? I swear sometimes I think the girl is on crack.

"I don't know Alice I have all the food from food shopping and I'm really not in the mood to stay up late tonight."

"Non-sense Bella, me and you could drop off the food after you take a shower. And it works out perfectly because we both have to get started on that project."

"To be honest Alice I don't want to do a project tonight."

"Okay then we won't" I could tell I wasn't going to get out of this. "Please Bella please!"

"Alright, just stop begging damn."

"Yay! Thank you so much Bella."

"Yeah, yeah just hurry up I'm covered in ice cream and it looks like it's going to rain."

"Okay, oh and by the way I'm inviting Rose too. And I think that Edward is inviting Emmett and Jazz, so it's a full house." Oh great just what I need.

"Alice what about your parents, do they approve of this?"

"Yeah, they don't mind at all. They're so excited to meet you, but they're actually leaving tonight to go on a business trip together, so if you wanted to you could've spent the whole weekend here, but I know you have your room to do so I thought me and Rose will spend the whole weekend at your house."

"Yeah, Alice I don't know about that, I mean I'll ask Charlie, but I don't know what he's going to say especially with that ticket I just got."

"Okay well, we'll call him when you get to my house and then when we go to drop off the food, I'll talk to him." I automatically knew that I was spending the weekend with Alice, because if I couldn't get out of anything Alice comes up with, then surely Charlie can't either.

"Wow Alice you never give up, huh?"

"Nope, okay I'm in the cab on my way to meet you and pick up the car I'll be there in about five minutes, bye!"

"Bye, Alice." And with that I heard the dial tone signaling she hung up.

I told James everything that was going to happen in the next five minutes and he seemed fine with it.

Like she said, Alice was here in five minutes. She took one look at James and me and gave us a look like 'I don't wanna know!' Alice gave the cab driver her house number and paid him enough to get me and James home plus a pretty nice tip. I handed Alice my car keys and watched as she jumped in my baby and sped down the road. I was going to kill her if anything happened to that car.

The cab driver dropped me off and I said bye to James. I have to admit I had a lot of fun, but I really didn't see him as the boyfriend type. I saw him as the very hot, best guy friend. Which I didn't know if that was good or bad, but I didn't care enough to keep thinking about it.

When I saw the Cullen house I thought I was going to faint, it was definitely the most beautiful house (more like mansion) I've ever seen. They had the giant pillars going down the side of the house with a porch that went around the whole front of the house, and it was all white and the windows were huge. I instantly loved it. Alice came running out to me and rushed me upstairs.

"But Alice I don't have any clothes with me what I'm I going to do when I get out of the shower?"

"Already taken care of your outfit is on the bathroom sink. Oh and I gave you a bra and underwear set, I accidentally bought the wrong size when we went shopping last weekend. So you could have it."

"Thanks Alice."

"No problem, that's what best friends do." She smiled a huge white toothed smile at me.

Once I got finished with my shower I put the clothes on that Alice gave me. She gave me a hot pink bra and panty set with a set of pajamas from 'PINK' by Victoria's Secret, the tank top was a little too tight and a little too short, but I didn't complain. She did something generous for me and I wasn't about to seem like a spoiled brat complaining about clothes that someone gave to me.

I walked out of the bathroom and started to walk down the hall to Alice's room. I tripped over the rug and went falling forward. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable, but I suddenly felt myself stop, I felt a strong pair of arms around my waist and turned to look behind me to see who caught me. I turned to see Edward was no more than I few inches away from my face. I felt myself lick my lips when he looked down at them, but then I thought 'what am I doing?'

I broke out of the trance I was in. I can't believe I wanted to kiss Cullen he's a player. I can't be in this house anymore; I think it has some weird voodoo thing going on. I looked up at his face to see he was staring at my chest.

"You can let me go now." I spat, even though I really didn't want to.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to help a poor woman who can't seem to walk on a flat surface without tripping over her own two feet.

"Yeah, thanks I guess."

"Wow that's the last time I'm ever helping you."

"Who said I even wanted your help?"

"Oh right you only need James' right!" He started to shout at me. What the fuck is his problem.

"What the fuck is your problem, anything that goes on between me and James is none of your business."

"Everything that is mine _is_ my business." Whoa hold up did he just say that I belong to him?

"I DO NOT belong to _you_. If I did I would surely die."

"Yeah right I bet you, you wish you belonged to me."

"Oh Eddieboy only in your dreams and my nightmares."

"Your right in my dream you belong to me and you're screaming my name, because I'm fucking you so hard." How the hell did he turn this into a sexual conversation?

"Yeah I highly doubt that anyone could get pleasure from your pencil dick. Last time I checked I needed something that was _bigger_ to satisfy my needs." I turn around and walked away because I didn't want to hear his possibly lame and defensive come back about his dick.

I walked down the stair to see Emmett laughing his ass off, apparently he heard me because in between his laughter I heard, 'pencil dick, Eddieboy, pencil dick'. I found it pretty amusing. I told Alice that we should go before my dad got home so I could come back, but she insisted that it didn't matter. I knew not to argue with her, but I told her we needed to go anyway because I had frozen meat in the trunk. So we went to my house put the food away, and then Alice wanted to see my closet, but I told her that I was getting it redone as soon as I got permission from Charlie, but I hadn't asked him yet because I would be knocking down walls, I wanted my closet to be just like the one I had at home in Phoenix. So I told her that once it was done she could see it.

When we were done with all that food I packed an outfit for school tomorrow, but Alice said it was sprit day and we had to wear some kind of school thing which of course I didn't have. Alice told me not to worry and that she ordered jerseys at the beginning of the week for Rose, her, and I. But then she told me that it had _his_ number on it.

"No Alice no, that's where I draw the line, I'm not going to wear some pricks number. NO."

Then she gave me those puppy eyes, "Please Bella, I will never bug you to do something like this again, please can you just do this for me?" She looked at me from under her lashes and I was a goner I just gave up.

"Fine I'll wear it, but I'm not going to be happy in doing so."

"That's fine."

* * *

EPOV

"Oh Eddieboy only in your dreams and my nightmares," I had just helped Bella before she fell flat on her face and she's being such a bitch about stupid shit.

"Your right in my dream you belong to me and you're screaming my name, because I'm fucking you so hard."

"Yeah I highly doubt that anyone could get pleasure from your pencil dick. Last time I checked I needed something that was _bigger_ to satisfy my needs." She turned around and walked away before I could say anything back. I can't believe this girl thinks that I Edward Anthony Masen Cullen has a pencil dick. Then I heard Emmett's booming laughter fill the house.

I waited upstairs until I heard the door slam shut, which I knew were Alice and Bella leaving. I went downstairs and was met with Emmett and Jasper playing XBOX Kinect. They saw me coming down the stairs and instantly started laughing.

"Shut the fuck up you both knows very well that I don't have a pencil dick."

"Um… we don't know anything about your dick…" I reached for the hem of my sweats and started pulling down.

"…and we don't plan on _learning_ anything about your dick." Jasper finished the sentence.

"SO PUT PULL YOUR PANT BACK THE FUCK UP." Emmett yelled, shaking the entire house.

I started laughing did they honestly think I would show my dick to them? With the looks of disgust on their faces yes, yes they did. Pathetic, no wonder they both got left back in the third grade. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granny smith off the table, I was feeling depressed and I didn't even know why. All I knew was that the stupid bitch was always on my mind. It was starting to get annoying. I decided to call Lauren to relieve some of this stress she wasn't the best of my girls but she was good enough to make me come.

I took out my cell and texted her.

_Meet me at our spot -E_

_I'll b there in 5. -L_

I hated this girl with a burning passion but I couldn't deny myself release. I could do many things and well for that matter, but that was not one of them. I told Em and Jazz that I would be back later and for them not to break the house. They grumbled a reply, and I walked out the door.

APOV

You know I never really thought I would ever even consider helping Edward land a girl, but I had this gut feeling shouting at me to put him and Bella together. However I knew she would be hard. We made it back to my house and Em and Jazz were still playing video games.

"Don't you guys ever not play that thing?" I asked as I placed myself in Jasper's lap.

"Yes, when we have to piss, go to school, and when we have to spend time with our smokin hot, sexy girlfriends." Jazz replied, I really do love him he is the sweetest thing and absolutely amazing in bed. I love it when he uses his fingers and well you know.

Anyway, I was looking at Bella and saw that she seems to be looking for someone.

"Hey Bells who you looking for?" I asked her, her head snapped to me.

"She's probably looking for pencil dick. To say sorry, but I got to admit that was pretty impressive Bells I never knew you had it in ya." Emmett always the smart ass, she ignored him and me. I wonder why?

Then the door opened and in came Rosalie and Edward wasn't far behind. Wow perfect timing. While the boys played video games I took Bella and Rose up to my room for a little talk. Once we got into my room, Bella sat on the floor, Rose sat on my bed, and I walked into my closet.

"Okay well I was thinking that Bella needs some help with Edward." I started talking about my plan but was interrupted by Bella.

"Umm… when did I agree to this?"

"Just now."

"Umm… no, definitely NOT!"

"Come on Bella we all know you have some feelings for him like thinking about what it would be like to kiss him and how hot he is." Rose was trying to convince her but I didn't think that it was working.

"Please Bella, just for tonight, and if you don't see a reaction out of him then your free to go back to ignoring him, I promise." I tried to reason with her, but I had something on my side, so I pretty much knew he wouldn't be able to resist her. It was last night when I had to tell him dinner was ready.

_Flashback_

"_Alice Hun could you go and tell your brother that dinner is ready, I think he's a sleep." Esme asked me._

"_Sure mom, no problem" I ran up the stairs to the third floor to go and wake up Edward._

_I knocked on his door but all I heard was mumbling so I cracked open the door and listened more carefully._

"_Mmmm….Bella" Edward moaned. .OH GOD this is gold! He was dreaming of her, this only makes me more obligated to get them together._

"_Bella… you're so… good." I was trying not to burst out laughing he was having a wet dream about Bella, it was pretty apparent because he was sleeping on his back and well you know who was up and standing at full attention._

_I decided that I was going to wake him up when he said the funniest thing, I could help but laugh._

"_Mmmm... Bella, will you marry me…Yes… oh wait…. Flowers…cakes…puppy..."_

_Okay I didn't want to know why he said puppy randomly, but I also didn't want him to start moaning again or start humping the bed. I think I spoke to soon, because he turned onto his stomach and started to hump his mattress. I couldn't contain my laughter anymore, so I started laughing so hard I didn't realize Edward wake up, until he was right in front of my face. Glaring, and not a simple one either one he would gave to James, or Mike Newton. _

"_What are you doing in my room?"_

"_Technically I'm not I your room per say. But mom said that dinner is ready. But I think you might want to take care of your problem before you come down." He looked down and saw what I was talking about, I could tell that he was embarrassed, but he tried to cover it with another glare._

"_Leave, Alice." _

"_Okay, Bye Eddie." As I was walking down the hall to the stairs, I couldn't help myself I had to tease him about what I had heard. "Oh Bella, so good." I said mocking Edward. I heard thud, which meant whatever he was holding, he dropped. It sounded like a pile of books. I didn't wait any longer I ran down the stairs as if someone was coming after me with an ax._

_End Flashback_

Just thinking about that, made me laugh, Rose and Bella were looking at me like I had two heads.

"So Bella please." I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No. So you might as well say okay."

"Fine then."

"Yay!"

BPOV

I threw my hair up into a high ponytail, when Rose came chopped off some that was in the front. I didn't say word, because by time I even thought about she was done. I looked in the mirror and saw that Rose gave me side bangs. I liked them a lot.

"Oh my god I love it, thanks guys." I gave them each a hug.

"No problem." Rose and Alice both got dressed in their pjs, when finished, Alice then gave me a pair of black and hot pink Hello Kitty slippers. We walked down the stairs, and three pairs of eyes turned to us, mouths agape.

"Holy fuckin shit!" Emmett called out. The three of us smiled and started laughing.

"Okay, okay we get it we're hot. Hey since mom and dad are away for the weekend how about we break out the alcohol?" Alice said and everyone agreed, and then everyone looked at me, what do they think that I'm some innocent bitch?

"Wow the innocent bitch really isn't all that innocent. Who would have thought?" Edward sneered.

"Ha, ha, ha you're so fucking funny!"

Asshole!

"Okay let's get this show on the road, shall we!" I yelled.

"Yes we shall!" Rose said

Alice, Emmett, and Rose all went to what I believed were the drinks cabinet. They came back with Tequila, Jack and six shot glasses. I went for the Jack at the same time Edward did and our hands brushed. There was this weird electricity thing, I pulled back and looked at him, he must have felt it too because he was mirroring my expression.

After a while everyone was basically drunk. Emmett and Rose were practically having sex on the couch and Alice was looking at Jasper like she was ready to eat him alive, it was a pretty funny site. I was sitting on the couch when I felt someone sit next to me; I turned to see Edward too close for comfort. Alice stopped looking at Jazz and turned to us, when she saw how close Edward was she had a huge smile on her face.

'What is she up to?'

APOV

This is going to be great.

BPOV

"Hey guys why don't we play a game." Alice said while literally jumping up and down on Jazz's lap, I felt kind of sorry for the kid, until I saw the look on his face. Wow you could tell he was in ecstasy.

"Sure Alice, but what game?" I answered her, because it was obvious no one else would.

"Truth or Dare."

"Okay, who wants to go first?" I asked and Jasper spoke up.

"Emmett, truth or dare." Okay I guess he was.

"Dare of course." He said in a voice of 'duh'.

"Okay I dare you to go up stairs and put on, Alice's old fairy costume, but you've go to wear it all night and take a picture, which we get to do with whatever we please."

"HELL NO. That thing is gunna be ten sizes too small."

"I don't care." Jazz was not backing down that much was obvious.

"Fine." Emmett ran up the stairs and came back down about twenty minutes later in a green, very small, very tight fairy costume. When he came down the stairs you could tell he was trying his hardest not to rip it. He walked up to us and turned in a circle. The skirt parts barely covered his ass, and in front well let's just say, WOW! Everyone started laughing, and eventually Emmett joined in. Once Jasper took the picture, Emmett sat down and immediately Rose put a blanket on his lower half.

"Hey that was not part of the plan!" Jasper yelled, but the way he came across made it seem like he wanted to see Emmett in all his glory. He seem to realize this when everyone looked at him. Okay, can you say awkward, because I sure the hell can.

"Okay back to the game Alice, truth or dare." Emmett asked once everyone recovered from Jazz's awkward moment.

"Truth, I'm not risking my life."

"Pussy, what is the funniest thing you have encountered in the last few days?"

"Well, Edward you might want to close your ears for this." He gave her a look of what the fuck?

"Well I was going to wake up Edward for dinner the other night, when he was napping, and when I walked in he was moaning _someone's_ name and humping his bed like a horny male dog. I was laughing so hard I fell on the floor and have a burse, that I didn't know I got until the next morning." Now I was laughing now and Edward was giving the death glare to her. I looked at Emmett and saw that he was looking at Alice like it was Christmas morning, though I didn't know why.

"Oh my God Alice who was it?" I asked because I had to know, but Edward glared at me and he looked very freighting, I was a little scared, but Alice wasn't even fazed, because she told me, but only me. She came by me and whispered in my ear.

"_You_" she pulled back with a huge smile on her face, and I was shocked. Edward was dreaming about me. Wow now I felt really uncomfortable.

EPOV

I was ready to kill Alice; I can't believe she would do this to me. I knew what she was talking about because I have been having the same dream for the past few days. They were all about Bella. After Alice told Bella who it was I looked at her face. It was of shock and another emotion I couldn't seem to figure out. Then as if the night couldn't get any worse it was Alice's turn to dare someone and she picked Bella.

BPOV

"Bella, truth or dare."

"Truth"

"Okay what is the one thing you want to do before you leave for college?"

"I want to be able to go to LasVegas for two weeks and party like a fucking rock star."

"Don't we all babe, don't we all." Rose said smiling.

"Jasper truth or dare,"

"Dare I'm no pussy,"

"I dare you to go streaking around the block while we film it you can pick either Emmett or Edward to do it with you." The look on his face was fucking priceless.

"What the fuck Bella we could be arrested," I laughed.

"Yeah, I know that's the funny part about it."

Jasper huffed and walked toward the door getting rid of his clothes along the way.

"I choose Emmett, because he'll do this with me, right Emmett?" I looked at Emmett and he looked a little conflicted. Rose whispered in his ear and he jumped up and walked over to Jasper.

"Okay buddy I got your back," Emmett took off the Fairy costume leaving both him and Jasper in their boxers.

Alice ran up the stairs I assumed to grab the camera, while Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and I walked out onto the porch.

"Okay so you guys are going to take your positions in the middle of the street and when I say go your going to start jogging, now we will be next to you in the car filming, if we see a cop we will let you know and you just jump in the car okay?" They both nodded.

Alice came back down with the camera and so we jumped into the car. Jasper and Emmett took their places in the middle of the street.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Rose started the car and took after Emmett and Jasper; Alice decided she wanted to film while Edward looked out for the cops. They had made it half way up the block and already started to get beeped and whistled at, I laughed.

They both were doing well and there still weren't any signs for the cops, which was good, I didn't want Charlie to catch me and my friends filming two guys streaking. We were almost back at the Cullen's when we heard them, sirens.

* * *

**Oh, no the cops! LOL! Tell me what you think is going to happen and what you thought about the chapter!**

**Should I continue?**

**Review! :)**


	5. Fight

**Hey everyone, here's Chapter Five :)**

**Disclaimer: All the characters in the story go to Stephenie Meyers and the some of the plot goes to my amazing cousin.**

**Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Chapter Five: Fight

"Shit, guys cops get in the car," They obviously didn't hear us, because they continued to run.

"Pull over your vehicle and you two young men stop running." The cop said from his speakers. This the guys heard because they stopped and turned around.

"What the fuck Edward you were supposed to be looking out for cops you dumb shit." I slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ow what the fuck Bella you don't have the fucking privilege to slap me."

"Oh cry me a fucking river, if you were doing your fucking job this wouldn't have happened."

I was too busy fighting with Edward to see the cop come up to the window and knock on the glass. I looked at the cop and cursed. It was the same motherfucking cop that pulled me over yesterday morning.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here, the chief's daughter once again."

"Look dickwad we were just having fun, so come off it and let us go."

"Step out of the vehicle miss,"

"What get the fuck out of here you fucking nut case," I looked behind him and yelled at Emmett and Jasper to get in the car.

"Miss Swan, I asked you to step out the car so I expect you to listen." I glared at him.

"And I told you to let me off the fucking hook the other day and did you? No, so I think that makes us pretty fucking even, don't you?" I laughed and told Rose to go back to the Cullen's.

"Miss I would advise you not to take off or you too can get arrested,"

"Who the fuck do you think you are, you do know I can have you fired and I don't fucking care if you have kids or a wife to take care of, so why don't you actually be nice this time and let me and my friends go, we didn't do anything fucking wrong so you have to no fucking reason to arrest any of us, and if it makes you feel better I'll call Charlie myself tomorrow morning and tell him what happened so you don't get your ass in trouble." I told Rose to go and this time she listened.

When we pulled into the driveway I ran out the car and into the living room, once everyone was back inside they all stared at me.

"That was fucking incredible, I could fucking kiss you right now," I laughed at Rose.

"Do it, Do it, Do it," Emmett was screaming, I shook my head at his antics.

After everything that had happened in the past twenty minutes, everyone thought it'd be best to just watch a movie. Alice and Jasper took the floor, Emmett and Rose took the big couch, and Edward took the love seat. This gave me the option of love seat with Edward or floor with Alice and Jasper. I chose the floor. Emmett put on some wacko movie which I paid no mind to, I told Alice that I was going to sleep because I was tired, which was a lie I just didn't want to be in the same room as Edward anymore, and that we could stay up tomorrow night. She agreed and everyone said goodnight, expect for Edward and I wasn't surprised, douche. I ran up stairs and went to Alice's room. She had already laid out air mattresses and sheets for me and Rose. I picked one, went under the covers, and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

The next morning I woke early knowing I had to take a shower and try to find the jersey so I didn't I have to wake Alice. I opened my eyes to see Alice and Rose already awake, I looked at the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was 6:30 am. What time did they wake up? Alice threw me a black bra and thong set and a pair of black short shorts. I went into her bathroom and put them on. The shorts barely covered my ass and the bra made my breasts look a cup size bigger, I shook my head and walked out of Alice's bathroom.

Rose and Alice were dressed the same way. Their hair was done, Rose had pigtail French braids and Alice had hers in mini pigtails. They looked hot and I normally don't look at girls like that. Their makeup was done also both having gold eye shadow and black eyeliner and mascara.

"You guys look hot, but don't we need shirts I doubt the school is going to allow us to walk-in in a bra and short shorts." I said.

"Yeah right Bella we're going to make you ten times hotter then you already are and of course we just didn't want anything to happen to the jerseys." Rose said then they attacked me and when they were done I looked in mirror to see a girl I hardly recognized. They straightened hair and my make up was the same as theirs, but then I noticed that I had face paint on my cheeks, on the right I had gold and the left I had black. I turned around and saw that Rose and Alice didn't have the paint.

"Hey why don't you guys have the paint on you face?"

"Because we're not wearing-" Rose was cut off by Alice elbowing her in the ribs.

"Ow. What the fuck Alice?" They looked into each other for another minute, then Rose nodded her head.

"I'm I missing something here?"

"No why would you say that." They said a t the same time. Okay I'm definitely missing something, but I guess I'll just find out for myself.

"Anyway, we have to get the jerseys, so girls come with me." Alice said to me and Rose motioning for us to follow her. She led us to the back of her closet and unzipped a garment bag. Inside were three customized Forks jerseys. They were awesome, I loved them, but when I went to put it on Alice and Rose screamed at me.

"What the fuck, why can't I put it on?"

"Because we have to help you so you don't mess up the face paint." Rose said

"Oh, right geez you couldn't just say that?"

"Nope," Alice said popping the p.

After they helped me with my jersey, they put on their own then handed me a pair of black cashmere UGG boots.

Once we added the last minute touches to ourselves we grabbed our things and headed down downstairs.

EPOV

We were waiting for the girls to come down the stairs, so we could get to the school. I couldn't wait to see how many girls wore my number this year. Then I would pick who would be my bitch for the day.

The girls were finally ready. They made their way down and I saw that of course Rose had Emmett's number, Alice had Jasper's, and Bella had mine. Wait a minute. I looked at Bella and saw that my eyes weren't lying to me she indeed was wearing my number.

What the fuck is she doing wearing my number? Alice's doing the fucking bitch; I'm still pissed off at her for telling everyone about my sex dream with Bella.

She looked down at my jersey, then hers, and back again. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen. Was she even wearing shorts? And would you look at that she even has my last name on the back.

"Hey are you ladies are you even wearing shorts?" Emmett read my mind.

"Of course we are." Bella said as she pulled up the jersey and flashed us her barely ass covered shorts. It didn't help that it was in my direction, I couldn't help it I smacked her on the ass and I swear I heard her moan, but it was too low to be sure.

"Okay we're going to be late if we don't get a move on, but Edward I want to talk to you for a minute if you will." Alice said and everyone decided we would just take Emmett's jeep because it fit everyone.

"Sure Alice what's up?" Everyone made their way outside leaving me with the hyperactive pixie.

"Edward I want you to pick Bella to be your bitch today."

"Oh don't worry I already was. Is that why she's wearing the face makeup already?" To be honest I couldn't wait until I get to spend every waking minute with her and make out with her every chance I get. Yeah that was the privilege that I got for being quarterback. I got to pick any girl who was wearing my number and ravish them in any way I wanted.

"Yeah, but Edward you have to understand she doesn't know the rights you have to her today. She only knows that she has to spend the day with you."

"Well then why is she wearing my number?" If she isn't willing I will gladly find someone else there are a hundreds of girls that would love to get ravished by THE Edward Cullen.

"Oh Edward that's why your darling sister brought the number for her so you could have her as an option, but still you decide how to play out the day, be a dick and get nothing, be a slight dick get something, be gentleman and a dick put together and you get everything."

"So you're telling me that if I'm nice to her I'll have her?"

"Yep, oh and don't be afraid to smack her ass again, you should have seen her face, she loved it."

Once I was done talking to Alice, we made our way to school. This was going to be an interesting day let me tell you.

BPOV

After Edward was done talking to Alice they both came out so we could get to school. We arrived with about ten minutes to spare. When we got out of the car Alice pulled me aside, and reminded me of the plan.

"Remember you have to go with anything he does, but don't let him kiss you but you can tease him relentlessly. I told him to pick you and he said he would, but Bella also remember that I told him you have no idea what's going on." Alice was telling me this and yeah I knew. Alice told me this morning before we went down the stairs.

_Flashback_

"_No Alice come on I'm not going to be his bitch for the day."_

"_Oh come on Bella you'll love it, all you have to do is follow him around and flirt like crazy you don't have to kiss him. It's so easy. Mess with his head. Please for me?" Damn right I'm not kissing him; I'd probably get an STD or something, who knows where those lips have been. She gave me those puppy dog eyes and I knew I could no longer resist._

"_Fine Alice, but if he tries any funny business then I'm done."_

"_Um… Bella he's allowed to make out with you basically the whole day, well after he picks you of course which he will."_

"_Alice I'm not kissing the kid, I mean I'll kiss his cheek and shit but nothing else, I don't give I flying fuck if it's tradition or not, I'm not fucking kissing him."_

"_Fine just try at least don't make it to obvious that you don't want to kiss him, I don't need him complaining to me about how you won't kiss him."_

"_Alright Alice, that I can reason with okay I'll do it but when if I snap at him it will be your fault."_

_Flashback End_

Alice told me that by putting on the face makeup made it seem that he already picked me, because when he picks a girl she gets the face makeup put on her. Edward got out of the truck and pulled me out and threw me over his shoulder. I looked at Alice and she winked, while Rose yelled, "GOOD LUCK!" Yeah I'm being man handled and she was telling me good luck, why isn't she helping me, why aren't any of them helping me, what great friends I have. Oh right I'm suppose to play along, he doesn't know that I know.

"HEY CULLEN, PUT ME DOWN, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Oh, Bella I own you today, so I do what I want." He said this as he put me down. I suddenly missed the warmth of his arms around me. What the fuck, I think I'm getting sick. "So if I want to kiss you I'll kiss you." He leaned into kiss me, but I moved my head to the side at the last minute and he got my cheek, we were interrupted by a nasally voice, which could be none other then Lauren. I do dislike the girl, but I'm glad she interrupted before Edward could say anything to me.

"Oh, Eddie. Where were you I was looking everywhere?" I turned around to face Lauren and tell her to back the fuck off, but I thought better not to.

"Why the hell is she wearing the face paint Eddie, I thought I was your pick every year?"

"Well you're not so I suggest you leave." I said. I turned back to Edward and saw that he had a smug smile on his face. Suddenly I was pulled in the opposite direction. I turned back around and saw Lauren still standing there.

"What the fuck do you want and don't fucking touch me with your whore hands, who know where they have been."

"Excuse me, you'll be happy to know that my hands were on Eddie yesterday." Ew I so didn't need to know that, I took my hands off Edward and started moving toward Lauren and she started backing up into the lockers.

"I don't need to know about your pathetic fucks okay? Because I bet you that if Edward had the chance to have me instead of you last night he would never go for a pity fuck like you again."

"Oh really and how would you know that, Eddie seems quite satisfied, don't you Eddie?"

"Sorry not getting into this." Edward said, yeah he just wanted to see if we would fight. I swear guys can be so fucking immature when girls have 'catfights'.

"His name is fucking EDWARD, you stupid catty bitch, and I'm sure he has told you many times that he hates the name Eddie!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever bitch" okay this girl has seriously got to stop calling me fucking names.

"Stop. Calling. Me. Fucking. Names!"

"Bitch, whore, slut, pussy," oh my fucking god this girl is going to get her face punched in if she don't fucking stop. "See you're not going to do anything, because a nobody like you can't do shit to a Queen like me."

Oh, no she fucking didn't, that's it I completely lost the rational part in my mind. I punched her straight in the face and heard a loud crunch sound, whoops I guess I broke her nose, eh it was a bad nose job anyway.

"Ow! Oh My God you broke my nose, you bitch she grabbed my arm and threw me against the lockers, I hit my head but not that hard and recovered quickly, taking her body and throwing it to the ground, by now there were kids all round us shouting "Fight, Fight, Fight." How cliché.

I jumped on Lauren taking her hair and pulling it while she scratched me with her witch nails, damn those this hurt like a motherfucker. We were rolling on the floor, pulling hair, scratching arms, punching stomachs, and everything, the funny thing was neither of us went for the faces, will besides when I broke her nose. I was rather proud of her that she could fight with a broken nose. But all too soon I was being pulled away and so was Laruen. Emmett was holding Lauren and I knew Edward was holding me. I looked at her and saw that I did I good number on her. Her arms were scratched up shirt ripped and hair in a wild mess. Then I looked at my clothes and mine were fine, though I was also scratched up and my stomach hurt so badly. Some teachers had come out to see what was going on and I guess they called the principal, because I heard his loud voice.

"EVERYONE WHO ISN'T HOLDING MS. SWAN AND MS. MALLORY, GET TO CLASS." No one moved. "NOW!" Everyone ran to their classes, and the principal turned to Edward, Emmett, Lauren and me.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!"

"Will all due respect sir, Bella here hit me first." Ooo that bitch! I jumped at her, but Edward held me tighter.

"Is that true Miss. Swan?" He asked turning to me.

"Yes, sir, but she wouldn't stop disrespecting me and I asked her nicely more than once."

"I don't care, I don't tolerate violence in my school, I'm going to have to suspend you for three days. And Ms. Mallory, you should know that even if the other person started it you do not continue, you come to me." He said looking at Lauren now.

"I know sir and I'm terribly sorry, I was going to come to you, but when I got up to leave she attacked me."

"What? Are you serious I did not you attacked me."

"I did NOT how can you say such a thing?"

"Um… Mr. Valentino, Bella is right I was here watching, and Lauren attacked Bella, she's just lying to you so she can get out of trouble." Edward said why was he defending me?

"Okay well Mr. Cullen, if you were watching the whole time then why didn't you stop the fight?"

"Umm... Because I didn't want to," He laughed until Mr. Valentino turned his glare on him.

"Okay well we consider that to be encouraging violence and I will have to suspend you as well for two days, but I understand you have the game tomorrow against La Push. Therefore I will not suspend you from the game or the pep rally."

"Thank you sir."

"Now Emmett was you here as well?"

"No, sir I just got here, I pulled Lauren off of Bella."

"Okay, then Mr. McCarthy you may leave. Through Ms. Mallory I have no choice, but to suspend you too; through only for the rest of the day, you may can back on Monday. As for Mr. Cullen you may not return until Wednesday and Ms. Swan you may return Thursday. I don't count today as a suspension day."

He turned around and made his way back to his office, I saw Lauren walking away toward her locker, when Emmett came up to me.

"Damn, girl you can fight!" He said giving me a slap on the shoulder.

"Yeah thanks, Em, now get to class before you do get suspended too."

"Yeah your right, but I'll drive you guys home first." That's right I still had to be with Edward all day and we only took the jeep so I had to other escape. That's when I realized Edward's arms were still around my waist. I felt safe yet uncomfortable at the same time.

"So then let's get our stuff and we'll be on our way." I said walking way from Edward's arms. And immediately missed the warmth again, shit I need help.

"Yeah Bella's right let's go, before we get into more trouble." Edward said

We made our way to the Jeep, and Emmett dropped us off at Cullen's. My cell phone rang, and when I looked at the caller I.D. I saw it read Charlie (Dad). I answered thinking he was calling to yell about my fighting and getting suspended, but boy how fucking wrong I was.

* * *

**What do you think Charlie's calling about? Let me know, and what you thought about the Chapter! :) **

**Reviews are better the breaking Laurens nose! :)**

**Thanks for Reading:)**


	6. Kick Out!

**Hey everyone, here's Chapter Six :)**

**Disclaimer: All the characters in the story go to Stephenie Meyers and the some of the plot goes to my amazing cousin.**

**Thank you for all the Hits/Visitors/Alerts, now we need to just make those Reviews even a few words will make me happy! :)  
**

**Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Chapter Six: Kicked Out!

BPOV

"Hey, Dad what's up?"

"Don't hey what's up me young lady; what is this I hear you could suspended for breaking Lauren Mallory's nose?" Damn he sounds pissed.

"Dad you have to understand-"

"No I don't have to understand anything, Renee warned me you were trouble, but did I believe her? No, I mean what father wants to believe that his little girl is a nutcase?"

"Charlie I'm not a fucking nutcase, this girl was provoking me and taunting me I couldn't take it anymore,"

"So you punched the poor girl in the nose and break it? Isabella I'm sorry but what if she is to form a law suit against you? What if you did more damage than just breaking her nose? Then what are you going to do? I know damn well I am not helping you. But this is besides the point of why I was calling you."

What the fuck else could I have done?

"You can't redo your room; I canceled the entire order so you don't have to worry about anything."

"Umm… Charlie it's my room, if I want to redo it I can."

"If you've forgotten it's my house and I will have a say in what can do and can't do.

"Now I'm moving to La Push with Billy and his son Jacob. I sold the house today."

"Then where the fuck is I going to live Charlie you just going to throw me out onto the street, what the fuck is your problem?" If you haven't notice I am fucking pissed that Charlie thought he could just spring this on me last minute.

"That's the thing I was at the hospital talking to one of the nurse's because my medication has to be sent to La Push now, and Dr. Cullen over heard me. He offered to take you in since he claims that you and his daughter Alice have become fairly close over the last couple of days, I figured it be a great idea and agreed. So you will be living with the Cullen's for the rest of the school year. I packed all your stuff and shipped it over today since I'm leaving tonight."

"But Charlie don't I get a say in if I want to move with you or not? I mean tell me if I'm wrong but I'm your daughter by law you're supposed to take care of me not dump me off with another family that I haven't even fully met yet."

"Bells you have to understand that this is something I didn't want to do, but Renee threw you on me at last minute, I had plans to move beforehand. I'm sorry but there isn't anything I can do at this point. You're living with them and you'll be happy. Listen I have to go Billy is calling me the moving truck is here so I have to go. I'll talk to you soon, Bye."

I heard the dial tone telling me he had already hung up the phone. I placed the phone back on the hook and turned to walk into the family room where Edward was watching TV.

"Hey who was that? Bella?"He turned to look at me.

"You have a new member of your family!" I said with the most sarcasm I could muster.

"Really who," Edward said excitedly. Really Fuckward you're excited?

"Me."

"WHAT!" Edward shouted that's more like it.

"I'm moving in with you my dad sold his house and your father told my dad that he'll take me in."

"Great," I could sense the sarcasm in his voice I rolled my eyes, asshole. He turned back around in the seat and continued watching TV. I went up the stairs and into Alice's room; I lie on the bed and stare up at the ceiling.

How can Charlie do this to me? Just suddenly leave me, what kind of father does that, I didn't think I was that bad of a kid for the entire _week_ I was in Forks. I called Charlie back to see if I could get some answers, but I just got the fucking machine. So I called information to see if they had Billy's number they did, but I got the fucking busy signal. I was so pissed I couldn't even begin to explain.

CharliePOV

I know it was wrong to spring that on Bella, I mean she just got here and I was moving out, but when Renee called me and said Bella was coming I told her I was moving in with Billy, but she said to just leave her with her closest friends at the time and she'll be fine. I knew by the sound of Bella's voice that she was surprised and angry, but I couldn't help it. I love Sue and she wouldn't come off the Rez. I was planning to explain everything to Bells, but Billy said that it wouldn't help any and that I should just keep it to myself. I looked at the machine and saw that I had two missed calls from Sue and one from Bella. I checked Bella's first.

_First message sent, today at 5:34pm._

"_Hey Dad it's me Bella, your daughter in case you forgot. I what a fucking explanation why your dropping me off with the Cullen's, maybe you can't handle me, which I wouldn't get because I didn't do anything wrong, did I well besides the fight, but that wasn't that big of a idea right? Well call me back when you can give me the answer and explanation. I lost you once I really don't want to lose you again. Bye D-dad I-I L-love Y-y-yo-u."_

I heard toward the end of the message that she was crying, and now I felt really bad I had to call her back and explain. Before I called her I listened to Sue's messages.

_Second message sent, today at 6:00pm._

"_Hey Honey, can't wait for you to move into Billy's house so we can finally be together. I promise we'll figure something out so we can all live together. Well I love you I'll talk to you later."_

_Third message sent, today at 6:58pm._

"_Hey Honey it's me again, why haven't you called me back, it isn't that damn daughter of yours Bella is it. Ugh, you know how I feel about that girl whatever you know what I said about her just drop her she won't care if anything she'll be happy. Well call me back, Seth wants to go fishing this weekend he really is warming up to you. Bye Love You *kissing*."_

_There are no more messages, main menu, to repeat messages press-_ I ended the call I couldn't believe I was doing this to Bella, but I can't live without Sue maybe if I talk to Bella about it she'll understand. I have to call her now before Sue comes looking for me.

I dialed the Cullen's house number that Carlisle had given to me. On the fourth ring a kid picked up.

"Hello?"

"Yes hi this is Charlie Swan; may I please speak with Bella?"

"Oh yeah, she told me that if you were to call for you to tell me what happened and I will tell her later, because right now she's sleeping." Yeah okay like I'm going to tell this kid about my problems.

"Put my daughter on the phone please, this is a personal family matter."

"Okay you asked for it." I heard some shuffling and then I heard her voice, and I immediately wanted to die.

BPOV

"Hey Bells, wake up." I was having this weird dream that my father just left me and was going to live with Billy, because he was gay and wow I didn't think my father would ever be gay. Though I knew it was only a dream it still freaked me out.

I was startled awake my Edward calling me name and shaking me.

"What douchebag I'm trying to sleep here."

"Your dad's on the phone he wants to talk to you. Said it was a personal family matter and that he wanted to talk to you not me."

"Whatever just give me the god damn phone." He handed me the phone and I talked like I was feeling, pissed and very upset.

"What Dad? What is that important that you actually have time to explain why the FUCK you dropped me like a fucking piece of shit?"

"Watch your language young lady I understand your upset but I'm still your Father and expect you to treat me with respect."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you got something to say or not because I was having a very peaceful sleep before you have to interrupt me." Yeah I was being a major bitch to him but he had no right to fucking do this to me. First I get kicked out by my mother and now this. Nothing could top this, it was clear to me now, neither one of my parents wanted me and that was fine with me, I would just stay with the Cullen's.

"Isabella Marie Swan, do NOT talk to me like that again you hear me? Now I'm going to explain why I'm moving and why you can't come with me. Are you going to listen or interrupt every two minutes?"

"No I'll listen."

"Good, now I want to tell you first that I'm in love with another woman, Sue Clearwater and she is the reason why I'm moving to the Rez. But the reason you can't come with me is because…. That… well Sue isn't exactly to fond of you, because your Renee's daughter. And she knows how Renee was in high school. She doesn't want that around her son Seth. I'm so sorry Bella I truly I'm sorry." I couldn't believe him. He was dropping me for a woman and her kids even though she has no idea who I was.

"Bells, are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here I'm just shocked, that you would pick some girl and her kids over your FUCKING REAL daughter! I can't believe you would do this to me. I'm so fucking pissed Charlie, you have no idea. First mom drops me off with you because she wants to fuck her new hubby and now your dropping me so you can fuck your girlfriend, but you want to know what the real kick is, that at least Renee and Phil had the fucking decency to tell me a head of time, and not tell me the night they were doing it. I HATE YOU CHARLIE! And like I say with Renee, I will no longer call you father dad, daddy or anything. You are now Charlie to me, because NO FATHER WOULD KICK THEIR DAUGHTER TO THE CURB! You are so lucky the Cullens care about me. I guess I was born into the wrong family, because they seem to love me more then you or Renee have ever loved me and they haven't even met me yet. FUCK YOU! AND YOU'RE NEW FAMILY! I hope you have a shit full of problems and get an STD from her diseased cunt. Oh and if you get married to her, don't expect me to be at the wedding, even if you send me an invite don't expect me to come, because I won't. Have Fun in your new life don't ever call here and don't come here I don't want to ever see your fucking fugly ass face ever again. And if I find out you went to talk to my new family, I will make sure that they punch you in the FUCKING face! GOODBYE CHARLIE!"

I didn't wait until he spoke again; I just hung up the phone. I hadn't realized that I was crying until I felt Edward wipe them with the back of his hand. What was I going to do; I didn't know so I just cried. The phone rang ten times, but every time it did neither me nor Edward answered it, we just let it ring. I just wish something good could come out of all this. And if there is I hope it will come soon.

* * *

**So yeah. Charlie kicked Bella out and shipped her to the Cullens... Tell me what you think about the situation and if you like it or not! **

**Reviews are better then living with Edward Cullen... okay maybe not but you get my point! More reviews the faster I update! :)**


	7. This is Wrong

**Hiiiii Everybody :) here's Chapter Seven :)**

**Disclaimer: All the characters in the story go to Stephenie Meyers and the some of the plot goes to my amazing cousin.**

**Thank you for all the Hits/Visitors/Alerts :)  
**

**Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: This is so Wrong but I Don't Care

BPOV

After the phone call with Charlie I couldn't believe I was alone. I mean I knew I had the Cullens, but I was alone none the less. I had told Edward everything that happened and he said he was sorry. What else could he say; he has both parents that love him dearly.

Edward sat with me for a while just letting me cry on his shoulder, I liked this side of him, even though I was starting to like the arrogant jackass side of him too. I looked at my phone and I had ten missed calls, all from Alice. Good Charlie listened to me for once. I decided that I would have to call Alice and tell her that our shopping trip was off and what had happened with Charlie.

The background rang four times before she finally picked up.

"Hey Bella I heard about what happened with Lauren you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey listen we can't go shopping."

"Why? Bella, just because you got suspended doesn't mean with need to take it out on shopping. It might actually make you feel better."

"No Alice that's not the reason why."

"I don't understand." She said in a confused tone.

"Alice my fath- Charlie, is leaving Forks and is going to live in La Push with his friend and his son. But he's leaving me with you and your family; don't get too excited, because right now I'm not in the best mood to deal with your hyper activeness."

"OH. MY. GOD, Bella how can you not be excited you get to live with me and Edward, and my parents already love you to death. Bella we are still going shopping because you still need furniture for your new room and now you need all new clothes to fill the new wall-in closet you'll have, oh my God Bella I'm so fucking happy you have no clue."

I can probably guess, I rolled my eyes at her.

"Alice you don't understand, he's kicking me out, I didn't have the choice to stay here or not, he's moving because he wants to go and fuck his new girlfriend. I mean come on; I think the lady has like three kids. He just had to take care of me, and I just fucking got here."

"I don't care young lady you are now living with me and that just makes me super happy, but then I'm being put down because you didn't have the _choice_ to come live with me, I am insulted."

"No Alice, no, I would have picked you anyway even if I did have the choice, but what I'm trying to say is that I nobody in my family wants me, and I'm scared that once you guys see that I'm too much trouble your family will kick me to the curb too and then I'll really be alone."

"Non-sense Bella, we will do no such thing. You are in our family now and there's nothing you can do about it. Now for shopping, I want to go and get you all new things. Start fresh so we are going to go to the mall, and other places. We still need to go to Bed, Bath& Beyond, because you need new things for your new room. We will be there in about one hour can you get yourself ready in that time?"

"Yes, but Alice I don't have any other clothes and I'm not going out in a jersey."

"Of course not silly, I have an outfit already planned out for you. And before you ask I was going to let you wear it shopping anyway."

"Thank you so much Alice I really truly love you like a sister."

"No problem, now before you hang up I need to tell you to just stay with Edward for the rest of the day, I have a feeling something good is coming for the two of you."

"Alice you are fucking ridiculous there is nothing between Edward and I." I started laughing.

"Alright I have to go, I had to skip gym to talk to you and I have to go and try to get out of detention, which won't be hard."

"Yeah, just don't give Coach Clap a blowjob and you'll be good." Our Gym teacher has a thing for Alice, because yesterday for gym when she wore the shirt that says 'I'm not short I'm fun sized' He got this crazy wacko lust in his eyes for her. It was weird let me tell you.

"Oh Bella you're so fucking funny though I don't think Jasper would like that idea." I heard her laughing, and I guess Edward heard it to because he looked at me and then the phone like it had three heads.

"Okay Alice, I'll talk to you later."

"Later Bells," I hung up the phone and looked at Edward he had his head back against the back of the couch, and his feet on the coffee table. But I caught myself staring at his neck. The way he had it positioned, you could see all of his muscles and his Adams Apple moving up and down as he swallowed periodically. This weird sensation came over me and I before I could stop myself I bent over and kissed the crease in he neck.

Edward looked at me in surprised I was surprised myself and I swear I saw his green eyes grew greener.

"Do you have any idea what you just did to me after kissing me like that?"

"I have the slightest idea." I smiled and looked down at his crotch; I saw the bulge in his jeans.

I went to get up, but I was suddenly pulled back onto the couch into Edward's lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a husky voice, it was so sexy, like fucking honey.

"I was going to check out my new room and get dressed like Alice told me too."

I looked into his eyes and saw raw lust in them. Edward looked at my lips and back to my eyes asking permission, I was going to jump off his lap not wanting to kiss him, but he tighten his grip on my waist. Not waiting for my answer, Edward crushed his lips to mine. My eyes went wide, what the fuck is he doing? His lips moved against mine trying to get me to kiss back and not even realizing it I responded. My eye fluttered close and my lips molded to his.

Oh my God, his lips. They were like pillow lips, so soft, but the pressure he put into the kiss, made it full of passion. I felt him lick my bottom lip asking for entrance and I too quickly complied. The next thing I did I knew would shock the hell out of him, I pushed him down so that he'd lie down on the couch. I straddled his waist, without breaking the kiss. He put his arms around my waist, I ground into his hips, which he responded my thrusting his hips into mine. We were grinding into each other like our lives depended on it I knew it was wrong but I could find myself to stop and apparently neither could Edward. Edward let out a groan at the same time I let out a moan.

"You … know this … is terribly wrong now." He said in between kisses. I stopped kissing him and look at him.

"What?"

"Well I'm technically your brother now, and I don't think Esme and Carlisle would approve." He said with a wide smile. I could tell that he really didn't care what his parents thought.

"Yeah right you don't care your just saying that. I guess you don't want to kiss me."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He pulled me down and continued to kiss me, so I took my right hand away from his hair, and ran it down his chest. When I reached the bulge in his jeans, I pushed down he groaned into the kiss and I smiled. I started rubbing up and down against his erection. He was moaning, groaning, and thrusting into my hand trying to find friction. Then when I knew he was close to get coming, I stopped. I pulled my hand away from his hair and got off his lap and the couch. I started walking up the stairs when I looked at Edward. He was still sitting on the couch with a pissed off look on his face.

"I'm going to find my room, have fun with that, bye!" I ran up the stairs.

"Fucking Bitch," I heard Edward yell as I was running up the stairs to the third floor.

EPOV

That was pure cruelty and she knew it. I would get her back later for that one. I decided that I would go and take care of my problem since Bella left me hanging. I ran up to my bathroom and started a nice cold shower. I started thinking about Bella's body and how I wanted her hand to run down my chest and palm my erection before kissing her way down. As I was day dreaming I started to pump my erection. I thought of Bella's hand instead of my own.

"Bella…" I moaned hopefully not to loud because I knew Bella was still in the house. I didn't need another episode like the one that happened with Alice. It was bad enough that she is my sister. I shuddered at the thought. I continued to jack off when I heard a moan that I knew didn't come from my body. The only other bedroom on this floor was the guest room, which was now Bella's, she and I had the bathrooms right next to each other, because of the plumbing.

"Oh, Edward…" Oh. My. Fucking. God . She just moaned my fucking name. I thought I was ready to cum right there. I decided to play back to her since I was in the middle of it anyway.

"Fuck Bella… so good." I continued to pump, and heard Bella moan my name a few more times through the wall then I heard her laugh. Fuck she knew I was here, then why the fuck would she do that too me? When I got my release, I cleaned up and washed my hair and body really quick. Then I made my way out of the bathroom and into my closet. I knew Alice was going to drag me to the mall with her and everyone else, so I didn't think she would approve if I went in basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

I grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. I heard Bella's bathroom door open and shut. I was curious so I peeked out my door, and saw her in just a towel. I groaned and felt my pants tighten, great now I have to take care of that shit _again_. Damn, never has a girl made me get an erection twice in a matter of twenty minutes.

Bella walked down the hall to her room when she turned around and winked at me. Shit I was caught.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked me, Hell yeah I was enjoying the view.

"Very much so."

"I can tell." She looked down and I knew she saw what she did to me again. Then I saw a devilish smirk on her face. She knew what she was doing to me; I have to make sure to get her back later.

BPOV

I knew he was looking at my ass. He didn't even try to hide it. And oh my God I thought I was going to die laughing in the shower. When I heard him respond to my moaning, I knew he was jacking off. I walked into my room and saw the outfit Alice was talking about and a note lying on top.

_Hey Bella, here's your outfit for shopping. In case you don't talk to me until I come home I thought best to leave you a note. _

_Love, Alice(:_

She is such a weirdo sometimes. The loved the outfit that Alice left me. Naturally all the tags were still on the clothes. She left a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black v-neck that said 'LOVE PINK' on it, she left a beanie the same color as the jeans and matching eyeshadow. I got dressed and looked in the triple full length mirror. I was about to walk out my room when I saw a pair of black 'Coach' moccasins. Next to there was another note from Alice.

_Here you go, and don't worry they're yours to keep.(:_

Oh. My. God I absolutely love her. After I was finished with getting my hair, and doing my makeup. I was ready to go down stairs, and just in time I heard the door open and close. I ran down the stairs, but me being me tripped on the last step. Though I didn't fall, I turned around to see that Edward caught me once again.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"You're welcome" He said back in the sexiest voice I've ever heard. We stared in each other's eyes, but then someone cleared there throat.

"If you two are done eye fucking each other, we can go." Jasper said, than him and Emmett started laughing so hard they need to grab the wall for support.

"Okay guys it wasn't that funny." Edward replied.

"Yeah, well anyway Bella you ready to go?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, but they aren't coming with us right?" I asked, "Because Jasper's comment made me think they are."

"They are, who you think holds the bags?" Rose said, great just great, well she's right at least I don't have to carry my own bags!

"We can all take the Jeep again, because that's the only car that can hold all of us and the bags." Emmett said, and he was right this was the first time I went shopping with them, but I knew that Rose and Alice didn't just go to a few stores, which was good because I guess.

"Well what are we waiting for let's get a move on!" We all went running to the Jeep this was going to be one fun shopping trip I could already tell.

* * *

**SOooooooo?**

**So how'd I do? What did you think? Tell me! Review and maybe just maybe you'll get a preview! ;) (if u want one!)**

**Reviews are better then kissing Edward Cullen... okay maybe not...  
**


	8. IMPORTANT AN

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

Hey everyone, I have some sad, sad news, I recently had gotten a horrible virus on my computer and had gave it to a friend to fix. I have just got it back, but the sad news is he had to wipe my entire computer, leaving me with nothing. I have none of the chapters my cousin had given to me and I have none of the chapters I had redone! I tried asking her for them again, so I could just start over but she supposedly deleted all the chapters knowing that I had the copy. I am terribly sorry and I hope you can understand! I will continue writing a new story that should be up soon. Thank you to every one of you that had read my story and were giving me all the lovely reviews, hits, and views. I love you all and I hope you can understand! Again I am terribly sorry!


End file.
